puri_para_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikan Shiratama
Mikan is a new main character who appears in the 2nd season of PriPara, in Episode 39. She believes that she is a messenger of the gods and will break the curses Aroma makes. Her preferred brand is Silky Heart, and she is currently in the unit Aromageddon with Aroma. Appearance Mikan has golden eyes and scarlet hair tied up into a ponytail that reaches the end of her back and curled up. She also seems to have a cowlick on top. Outside pripara, she has a short curly ponytail tied up at the back of her head with an accesory made out of an orange with angel wings. When wearing her school uniform, her paprika academy emblem has a pair of angel wings instead of a ribbon. Personality Mikan has a very sweet and cheerful personality. She is childish and a bit naive, as well as a big follower of Aroma. Mikan is very sporty and has a very high stamina. She is good at sports and can run very fast but she will run out of energy if she wasted it all. She often ends her sentence with "nano" or "geru". History When she was a kindergartener, she met Aroma, whom then was very lonely and timid but they became friends when they saw Mew and New's Pripara Live as they both developed a liking to PriPara idols. Mikan drew a picture of her and Aroma as Pripara idols for Aroma as their start of friendship but Aroma thinks that they'll never be Pripara Idols. When their Kindergarten was having a play, Aroma was supposed to be a devil while Mikan and two other girls were angels. Aroma, timid and dark-sided, didn't know how to act like a devil. Mikan then hands Aroma a script book on what devils say. After seeing the scripts, Aroma got inspired to be like a devil, evil and tricky. After that, Aroma agreed with Mikan to be a devil while Mikan is the angel. They then decided to follow their dreams of being Divine Pripara idols together. However, in Episode 47, Mikan was caught happily eating cake with SoLaMi♡Smile, and this angered Aroma. Despite Mikan's efforts of apology, Aroma told her that they were disbanding. Mikan tried to plead for Aroma to forgive her, but she was coldly ignored. In the end though, the two of them made up, and Aromageddon formed a team with SoLaMi♡Smile, SoLa'♡'''Ageddon Mi. The newly formed team do a Dream Theatre live in the Dream Theatre, and do a "Cyalume Fairy" together, celebrating Aroma's birthday. Relationships Laala Manaka is Mikan's classmate in her new class together with Aroma, as well as her new friend.Also her teammate in SoLa'♡'Ageddon Mi Mirei Minami - Her teammate in SoLa'♡'Ageddon Mi Sophy Hojo - Her teammate in SoLa'♡'''Ageddon Mi Sion Todo - One of Mikan's rivals, but Mikan doesn't treat her as a rival much Dorothy West - One of Mikan's rivals, but Mikan doesn't treat her as a rival much Reona West - One of Mikan's rivals, but Mikan doesn't treat her as a rival much Aroma Kurosu forms a duo with her called "Aromageddon". They were childhood friends ever since kindergarten and they are also now classmates in elementary school. Fuwari Midorikaze - One of Mikan's rivals, but Mikan doesn't treat her as a rival much Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Lovely type idol Category:Main Characters Category:Female